Love Spell
by sup3rl0z3r
Summary: After Eiko receives a new flute as a present, a pairing of the FFIX world gets turned upside down.


**Love Spell**

**A/n: **oh dear. I wrote my first fan fiction almost 7 years ago. I don't really write fan fics anymore, but after recently rereading a fic for old time's sake I decided to rewrite it. So here it goes.

As mentioned in the original: This is the coolest fic you'll read today.

**PART ONE: CUPID'S FLUTE**

Eiko was jealous.

Yes, it was true that Eiko had somewhat put aside her crush of Zidane Tribal in the past two years. And yes, it was _very _true that Zidane's marriage proposal in front of an enormous Christmas tree on Christmas Eve in the presence of friends and family was, indeed, Cliché. However, the side of Eiko that longed for a fairy tale ending hated the ring on Garnet's finger. She hated the way it sparkled and gleamed… and she _really_ hated that it meant Garnet stole her prince, her knight in shiny armor… her Zidane. That is to say if Eiko was really still into Zidane. In all reality, who needs to have a crush on some pompous, arrogant, know-it-all, stuck up, completely gorgeous guy that is completely out of their league?

Eiko was **definitely** jealous.

As the eight year old girl she was, however, she was distracted by the next best thing in her life: Christmas presents. Since the time she had woke up that Christmas morning, she already knew that the big blue colored package was going to be the first present she would open. She had decided on this gift for two reasons: For starters, it was from Zidane, and well, it was the biggest present addressed to her, and as the young summoner recalled from her previous birthday presents, the biggest presents were always the** best**.

What was it? She could tell it was a flute, but she had never seen one quite like it before. It was curved into a small red colored heart on one end, and faded into a baby pink color as the flute's shape reached its end. She tilted her head inspecting the artifact, and caught her beloved, er, Zidane's attention, "Ya' like?"

He had kneeled down next to her, and when she turned to face him, her nose nearly grazed his. He chuckled slightly at her surprised look, "Well, do you?"

She blushed and looked back to her new flute, "Yes, it's real pretty." She paused and looked back at Zidane, "I've never seen a flute like this."

He smiled and tousled her blue locks, "Well, it's called a Cupid's Flute and there's only three in the entire world."

Her eyes lit up instantaneously; suddenly that ring on Garnet's finger became nothing to her. Zidane obviously loved Eiko more, the flute proved it: so rare, so beautiful. That is… if she really cared that it was better than Garnet's ring.

"By using this flute you can acquire the 'true love' spell." Zidane nudged her slightly.

"'True love'? I've never heard of it before."

Zidane plopped to his bottom, and crossed his legs. He grabbed the flute from her and inspected it further, "Yeah, it's suppose to distract the target by making it become infatuated with the first object it sees after exposed to the spell…"

"…so then the rest of the party can attack while it's distracted?" Eiko finished his thought.

"Yeah," he stood up and tousled her hair once more, "Man, you get smarter and smarter by the minute. Anyways, after breakfast, maybe we can go try it out."

She smiled as he walked away to sit next to his bride-to-be and sighed happily back at the flute, "I'd like that."

* * *

Breakfast couldn't have gone slower for the young girl, but once her plate was cleared, she excused herself and ran to her guestroom to ready herself.

If only she had thought it through… the rest of her friends were not nearly as quick as she had hoped. The time came at last, however, and the team (leaving Quina behind to prepare the dinner feast) set off to find an opponent worthy to test Eiko's new toy.

Zidane wanted something challenging, so they ventured to Popos Heights, and Garnet

protested, "Zidane, not here."

"Oh, come on, Dagger!" The ship landed and he adjusted his sheath, "We've fought these guys plenty of times before!"

"It's been two years, Zidane!" Freya called from the cockpit.

Eiko looked over the balcony of the ship at the few Grand Dragons in the distance, "looks like they've dropped in population."

Amarant shrugged next to her, "Besides, there's six of us."

Zidane raised an eyebrow, "Always up for a challenge, eh' Amarant?"

Amarant shrugged off Zidane's statement, "Let's go." He pushed the deck open and disembarked into the fields.

Zidane shrugged, "You heard the man!" He followed Amarant out, trailed only by Eiko.

Garnet, Steiner, and Freya (who had made her way out of the cockpit) all looked to one another. "If we don't go, they're sure to die," Freya ran her fingers through her hair.

"WH-WHO-WHOAH!"

"What was that?" Steiner managed to blurt, focusing on the cabin doors.

Garnet's eyes focused to the deck instead and she gasped, "Zidane!"

The three retreated from the cabin and made their way to the fields where a Grand Dragon held Zidane in its grasp, Amarant fought the best he could at the foot of the dragon, and Eiko healed him from the side lines.

Without hesitation, Freya jumped and Steiner charged the beast. Dagger ran and stood beside Eiko, healing when she needed to and trying a few status inducing spells.

The dragon's grip on Zidane only seemed to worsen, despite their efforts. Zidane wiggled and groaned, but the dragon's claws only begun to dig into his skin, "gah, AHH, EIKO!" He yelled, "Use that spell, if you distract him, he might let go of me!"

The dragon took a quick swipe at dagger, before she could respond, though, and knocked Dagger to the ground. Eiko gasped and looked to her companion. "I'm fine," Dagger, now laying in the grass her face to the sky, grabbed her stomach, "Just use that spell!"

"Right!" Eiko nodded towards dragon and placed her lips to the flute, "True Love!"

The dragon waved it's free claw, casting reflect, and the spell made its way back to the young summoner. But Eiko, ever quick on her feet, jumped out of the way. Instead the spell made its way to the young queen, who had nearly recovered from her last hit, only to be pushed back down by the spell.

Even in the dragon's grasp, Zidane panicked, "Dagger!"

Freya's jump came crashing into the dragon and finished off the beast. Amarant, Freya, and Eiko ran to aid Zidane. Steiner, however, made his way to the queen.

"Your Highness!" he fell to his knees next to her, "Are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"Uhnn," She groaned, "Wha—where...?" Her eyes opened and she smiled, "St-Steiner!"

"Oh thank goodness! I thought the worst, my queen!" he helped her to her feet

She giggled and linked arms with her body guard, "Of course I'm okay, Silly! How could I not be? When you're here with me all is right."

Perplexed, Steiner began to walk her over to the rest of the team, "A- Are you feeling okay, Your highness?"

"Oh, Adelbert, when are you going to learn to stop being so formal with me?"

"Oh, Dagger!" Eiko jumped, "Are you okay, how're you feeling, didja need a heal?"

Garnet perked up, "Oh, no, I'm quite fine, thank you, Eiko."

Zidane, now healed, put his arm around Garnet, "Come on let's get home, I've had enough for one day."

"Um," Garnet brushed Zidane's arm off of her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Zidane raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, babe?"

"Babe?" Garnet steeped forward her hands fixated to her hips, "How dare you, Zidane Tribal!"

"Huh?" Zidane thought for a moment, and then, much to Garnet's displeasure, he grasped her hand, "Dagger, look at your hand we're engaged!"

Garnet recoiled, "Nooooo, Steiner gave me **this** ring."

"W-WHAT!" Steiner jumped, "N-N-NO, Your Highness, I mean, that is such a great honor, I am not worthy! Besides, I am already wed!"

"Oh, you," Garnet lightly hit Steiner's chest, "So modest."

"No. Way." Eiko gapped staring at the awkward love triangle that had recently formed before her eyes.

Amarant scoffed, "Don't worry, I'll find my own way home. No way I'm spending Christmas with even more of a freak show than usual." Amarant took his leave with that.

The five remaining stood in an awkward silence for several moments before Freya spoke up, "Let us get you home, Garnet… you seem to be quite … ill."

After much protest from Garnet stating she felt 'just fine' and 'as long as Adelbert was around, how could she be ill?' The team boarded the ship back to Alexandria.

* * *

"What?" Beatrix tightened her robe as Zidane crossed his arms in the doorway of the small cottage her and husband owned just outside the castle walls.

"If you don't believe me, come to the castle and see for yourself." Zidane, now leaning on the door's frame, sighed.

"Oh, it's not that I don't believe you, it's just this couldn't have happened at a worse time." She placed a hand to her swollen stomach.

"Yeah," Zidane smiled to her gesture secretly noting how excited he was to start his own family.

"So how do we plan on fixing this predicament?" She interrupted his 'happy thoughts'.

"Not exactly sure, Freya and Eiko are up to their noses in spell books. Steiner is keeping Dagger... busy." He paused, "But dinner should be ready soon, I was hoping I would have this sorted out by now… but…"

Beatrix smiled faintly, "Well, I guess I'll be joining you for dinner, should make for an interesting night."

"Heh, yeah." Zidane began descending back to the streets of Alexandria, "See you there."

"Zidane?" Beatrix called out to him.

"Yeah?" He turned back to her

"Merry Christmas, and congratulations on the engagement."

"Merry Christmas, Beatrix." He nodded

* * *

Dinner proved to be substantial evidence to Beatrix that her husband had, indeed, fell victim to Garnet's spellbound love.

"Oh Adelbert, tell us another story of your glory!" Garnet swooned

"No, no, how about _somebody else_ tells you a story about _their_ glory?" Steiner feigned a smile to his temporary-beloved, "perhaps Zidane would like to?"

"Oh, but Adelbert, _your_ stories are the _best_ stories!"Garnet leaned onto Steiner's shoulder and Zidane groaned. Garnet sat up to that, clasped her hands together and smiled across that table, "Would you like to share that displeasure with the rest of us, Zidane?"

Zidane groaned again, upset and irritated. It was not Garnet's fault, but it was as if this was a whole new Garnet. She was not acting like herself in the least, she was so infatuated with Steiner she had forgotten the rest of the world… and personally held a grudge against him. On that note he wondered, 'maybe the spell makes one resent their actual true love.' He sighed and fixated himself, and stood up, "Ya' know? I'm sorry I've been such a grouch today, Your highness." He bowed, "Maybe I'm just a bit tired. If you don't mind I'm gonna go get some shut eye now."

Perplexed, Garnet tilted her head, "What, no argument?"

He batted at the air around him as he left the dining hall, "No, it's...it's just not worth it tonight."

"Oh…" Garnet said absentmindedly, and for a moment Beatrix saw the real Garnet come out…and she was longing for Zidane's attention.

The night after dinner went slowly, for Freya and Eiko, but thankfully Beatrix had now joined them in an effort to save her husband.

"Hey all," Zidane had met them in the library.

"I thought you were in bed." Freya stated, looking up from a book

"Awe, come on, Freya, I just wanted to get outta there is all… I wanted to go for a walk." He sat grabbing another book to help out the effort.

* * *

The castle courtyard, sure was a sight for the knights to see: Steiner stiff and nervous accompanied by the queen whose arm wrapped around his, and whose head rest on his shoulder gazing up at the sky.

"Oh, Adelbert, is tonight not the most beautiful night you have ever seen?" she sighed lovingly

"Why, yes, my queen it is very lovely tonight." He stiffened more as he saw Haagen and Weimer in the distance pointing and laughing at him.

"Oh Adelbert, you and those formalities again." She laughed and stood before him, "Oh! Wouldn't it be just grand to get married on a night like this?"

"Your Hi—"

"Oh, Adelbert! Think about it! An evening ceremony! It'll just be absolutely Gorgeous!"

"But, My Quee—"

"Have you even considered who your best man will be?"

"Zidane." Steiner was never irritable when it came to Garnet. He was ever patient with her and no others, but his last nerve had been struck and he could not put up this illusion any longer.

"Zidane?" Garnet questioned, "I suppose you could choose Zidane, but have you considered anyone else?"

"No. Your Highness, I mean, Zidane is the man you are going to marry, not I."

"But Adel—"

He stood , "That ring on your finger… Zidane bought it."

She closed the gap between them and chuckled, "Oh. For a second I thought you were being serious. We both know Zidane never buys anything, he is a thief after all."

"I am afraid you do not understand what I am saying. Garnet, I am in love with someone else."

"What?" She nearly whispered it.

He put his hand to her shoulder, a pitiful attempt to ease the blow, "And I have already married her… we are expecting a child very soon."

"How?" her eyes watered, "How could you lie to me?"

"Your Highness, I—"

"No! I will not stand around and be deceived any longer!" Garnet retreated to the castle.

Steiner died a little. Even if it was just a spell… he sure did feel like he broke her heart. He found himself in the library… where he would break the news to his companions.

"Eh' Rusty!" Zidane smiled at the knight, "Nice of you to join us, we might hit a break through soon!"

"How did you manage to slip away from Dagger?" Freya joked.

Steiner hung his head, "I broke her heart."

"Awe, Steiner, It will be okay it's not really love." Eiko comforted from inside a pile of books.

"It sure looked like I crushed her…" He paused and jumped up facing Zidane, "You! If you ever—"

"Can it, Rusty, there's no way I'm ruining the best thing that ever happened to me." Zidane said not looking up.

Beatrix gasped, and Zidane looked to her, "Find something?"

"Ugh, no… just … gods, this baby is killing me." She groaned but caught her breath and continued in the search.

"Are you-?" Steiner worried for his wife.

"No, I don't believe so… don't worry about me Steiner. I can manage."

"GOT IT!" Eiko jumped bringing a book over to Zidane's attention.

Zidane read the passage to himself, and frowned.

"Well?" Freya asked.

"Steiner's… gotta… kiss her." He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "I'll never be able to kiss her again…"

Steiner frowned, "The indecency. I could never."

"Steiner," Beatrix frowned and raised her eyebrow, "you must do what is right for the kingdom."

* * *

Zidane and Steiner made their way to the queen's chamber. "Steiner," Zidane put his hand to the knight's shoulder, "Be gentle. I'll stand here incase back up is needed."

"Backup?"

"Yeah, you know in case she becomes unruly or upset."

"Oh." Steiner swallowed his pride and turned to the chamber entrance, "uh… um Queen Garnet?"

"Leave me alone, Steiner."

"ooo denied." Zidane whispered, "Call her sweetie-pie-honey-muffin, that always gets me outta trouble."

Steiner raised a curious eyebrow, shook his head, and continued , "uh… er… umm, Sweetie- pie-h-honey…muffin…?"

"What was that? I cannot tell if you're insulting me, or just being plain idiotic." She yelled from the closed door.

Zidane snickered, "heh. I'm starting to have fun with this, you know, Rusty, you might not need to change her back after all!"

"Why, you…" Steiner began, before the door before him opened. Zidane immediately leaped behind a nearby house (…castle?) plant.

Before he could even flinch Garnet flung herself into his arms, "Oh, Adelbert! I'm so sorry, for being such a grump today! I'm just so stressed and…"

"Crazy?" The nearby plant accused.

"What the…?" She began to turn.

"Wait!" Steiner put his hands to her shoulders and gulped.

She gasped and turned back to him, "What is it, dearest?"

He breathed in slowly, "Garnet, I agree, I'm so very sorry for ruining our night with my antics. How can I make this up to you?"

She smiled and put her hands to the chest plate of his armor, "Oh…"

The plant interrupted again, this time with a girly shrill, "How about a good night kiss, Rust Bucket!"

"Huh?" Garnet attempted to twist from Steiner's arms.

"A kiss? That's…p- perfect!" He gained her attention back, "H-how about a g-goodnight kiss, your hi- I mean, G-garnet?"

Garnet smiled and wrapped her arms around Steiner's neck, "Oh Steiner, you're such a gentleman. You know you don't have to ask." Her nose brushed against his and he reluctantly puckered his lips as hers touched them.

And then, a change.

As they parted, Garnet's eyes widened, her arms dropped to her side, and as her face flushed, she tried questioning the matter at hand but only the partial word, "wha-" came to her. Steiner provided no answers as his newly cherry red face became affixed to the ground.

Several moments later Freya provided the situation some relief by presenting herself in the hallway nodding in the direction of the library. "Not that I want to ruin this awkward moment, but Steiner, Beatrix needs you… it might be time."

As, Steiner made a hurried exit, Garnet felt a tug at her hand. She turned to see Zidane. He smiled, "It's… a long story, but, uh, I gotta hunch that it'll be a long night," He wrapped his arm around her and nodded in the direction Freya and Steiner left, "So, I'll fill you in for the low price of a kiss."

Garnet smiled back at him, "I think I can do that."

As she leaned forward, Zidane pressed his finger against her lips, "after you thoroughly wash your face, mouth, and anything else he touched."

* * *

Eiko was jealous.

In the early morning that Beatrix gave birth, a group of Gaian Heroes passed around the newest addition to the Steiner family. Eiko would have rather been in the snowy garden of Alexandrian Castle creating snow angels, but she wasn't allowed to go alone, and everyone else was just so interested in the little brat. So, she reluctantly sat on the window sill of Beatrix's room and glared towards the bundle as it made it's way around the room.

"Eiko?" Freya couched, baby in arms, "Would you like to hold her?"

Eiko considered the baby in Freya's arms, "um."

"Here, don't be nervous. Hold out your arms," Freya slowly placed the baby in Eiko's arms, still supporting the baby with one hand she positioned Eiko's arms, and finally slid her hand from under the bundle, "See you have to support her head, because she can't hold it up by herself yet."

The small crowd of friends and family made a small 'awe', and Eiko was happy to have the attention again. The realization that the baby was the only reason she was getting attention dawned on her as she looked back at the infant.

Eiko was **definitely **jealous.

* * *

**A/n: **Well, this is my rewrite of my first fic entitled: Cupid's Flute. It has another part, that I'd like to post soon, but I won't lie... I procrastinate really bad with my fan fictions. This was originally supposed to be posted last Christmas, but you see how that worked out XD. Anyways, I'd also like to note, that YES I know the world of Final Fantasy probably doesn't have a Christmas, also I am aware that Grand Dragons don't have the ability to cast 'reflect', but this is a fan fic, so don't dwell too much into it. Feel free to read the original and compare them, hopefully you'll notice that my writing and characterization are much better these days. But if you don't wanna read the original, I hope you enjoyed this one. I real enjoy reviews good or bad, so leave me one!

Also: Merry Christmas, Happy (Belated) Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Merry Yule, and Happy Festivus (for the rest of us)!


End file.
